Untouchable
by Spotted Owl
Summary: Sam is thinking about Freddie after he leaves the group for the popular crowd. One shot, AU.


**My first fanfic :]**

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own iCarly nor the lyrics to "Untouchable" by Taylor Swift.**

**Ok, here be the story:**

* * *

><p><span>Untouchable<span>

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
><em>_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
><em>_I'm caught in you; I'm caught up in you…_

Lying in the soft grass staring up at the stars was something she had never done before. She had never thought of herself as someone who did silly things like that. Though she had always thought of the stars as beautiful and they always reminded her of him, she had never really spent time looking at them. But tonight was different. He was on her mind a lot, and she just couldn't fall asleep, prompting her to sneak out of her house and go to the field across the street.

Now, lying there, she wondered why she liked him so much. He was just a guy who she would probably never be with. She had talked to him a bit, but never anything too deep because he was popular, and she wasn't. The only reason she talked to him a little now was they had been friends years ago. Back when they were kids. But now, whenever they talked, sometimes it was natural, but most times it was awkward and she just wanted to spill everything to him. But, she couldn't.

_Untouchable burning brighter than the sun  
>And when you're close, I feel like coming undone<em>

The stars were so bright. They reminded her of the time they were all just hanging out on the roof one night. Carly had fallen asleep and him and her were just talking. He had told here exactly what stars were, exactly what they meant to him. Back where they were friends.

"Those stars, they mean something. They make me think of you." he had said. She then asked him why and he said "Because you shine just as bright as them. You and them are one in the same." turning to her and smiling. She had smiled back, thinking maybe he did like her as more than a friend. But he couldn't have because soon after, he left them for the popular group who had accepted him as one of their own.

_In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream  
>It's like a million little stars<br>Spelling out your name_

So now, there she was, in the grass, thinking about him and what maybe could've been but now never will. Even though he had said that the stars reminded him of her, they reminded her of him now. Looking at them now, she thought of him and how completely insane she was for holding onto this guy.

_You gotta, come on, come on  
>Say <em>_that we'll be together  
>Come on; come on<em>

He was untouchable now. Maybe they were sort of friends, but he never seemed like he wanted to talk to when they were together. She wanted so badly just to go up to him and yell in his face "How can you not see? I love you!" She knew she could never do that. He never had and never would love her the way she loved him. He didn't even seem to like her anymore, couldn't even talk to her without making it awkward.

_I wanna feel you by my side  
>Standing next to me<em>

She needed him now though. She needed him to be by her side and hold her hand. She didn't have any friends anymore. The only one she'd had, was gone, moved away. She needed even just one friend. She was so alone now.

Looking at the sky full of the stars, like diamonds in the sky, she wondered if maybe she related to the stars more then she thought. They were all alone too. Sure they looked close from down here, but up there, they were millions of light years apart. They were probably lonely too.

She felt like lifting her hand and trying to grab one of those stars. To take it down from the sky like an ornament on a Christmas tree, and the hold it close and tell it "No, you aren't alone. There are others who think they are alone like you. But all the things that are alone in the universe have one another. Even if they don't really know" She knew this was foolish and she was acting soft. She had never been like this before. She had always been aggressive, never thinking of stars as something she would talk to. He had changed her.

_In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream  
>It's like a million little stars<br>Spelling out your name  
>You gotta, come on, come on<br>Say __that we'll be together  
>Come on; come on<br>Little taste of heaven_

Still thinking of the lonely stars, she heard soft footsteps on the plush grass. She didn't bother getting up or turning around. She didn't really care who it was. She felt someone sat down next to her. "Hi, Sam." said the person, the boy with such a familiar voice. Sam sat up and turned to see the person. He sat up as well, looking her right in the eye. There he was. The boy who she had been thinking about for years. Whom the stars reminded her of. The boy who had deserted his best friends to be popular. The boy she thought would never do something like that. Freddie Benson.

Staring at her with his big, chocolate brown eyes he said "What are you doing?"

"How did you find me?" she said, looking down at the grass "Why are you here?"

"Because I have to tell you something."

"Now?"

"Yes."

An awkward silence passed between them.

"Well," Sam said, impatiently "What is it?"

"I miss you," he said

"You what?" she said, whipping her head around to face him.

"I miss you." he said, looking right in her icy blue eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"You really do?" She said, not really believing he would miss her. Not believing a word he said after the way he had treated her.

"Yes" he said with a smile.

"Really, because the way you deserted Carly and I, it didn't really seem like you cared too much about us…"

"I know I shouldn't have deserted you two. But, I don't know, just something about being popular seemed cool to me at the time. I know it was stupid now. I don't even want to be popular anymore. They're all fakes. It's like they don't have a real bone in their body." He said, looking at his hands that were playing with the grass.

"You don't?" Sam said, surprised. "Does that mean that you can be my friend again?" She was so hopeful that maybe she could have someone again.

"If you'll forgive me for deserting you." He looked back into her eyes.

"Only if you promise never to leave again." She said seriously.

"Of course."

"Good," She said with a small smile before she punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" said Freddie.

"For leaving in the first place!"

"Oh," he said softly, "I guess I kind of deserved it then…"

"Yeah," she said, "You did. I might just have to punch you again…"

"Please don't," said Freddie rather exasperatedly.

She laughed lightly "I always remembered what you told me about the stars, that's actually what I was thinking about before you came. Thinking about the stars. What you told me a few years ago has what's kept me from going completely insane these past few years. I don't know why, but it has. What you said made me feel happy."

"Really?" He said, surprised she had remembered, "I didn't realize how much that had meant to you."

"They always reminded me of you." A bigger smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"That's strange," he said, smiling back at her "Because, they always reminded me of you."

He still didn't know that she loved him, but that would come. She had her friend back. The one she had wanted back since the day he left. The one she loved so much that sometimes it hurt. She knew she needed to tell him. But that would come later. Right now, all she needed was a good friend.

_Say that we'll be together  
>Come <em>_on; come on  
>Little taste of heaven<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, in all its glory. Review?<strong>


End file.
